villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
The Admin is the main antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two. He is an enigmatic, evil being that presumably created the world. When he heard that Jesse; a new hero has risen, he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. The Admin also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was Jack's old friend. He is voiced by Jean-Benoit Blanc. Personality The Admin is currently known to be intellegent, arrogant, rude, discriminating, sadistic, manipulative, and cruel. He speaks in an informal and sometimes sassy manner, showing enthusiasm and pride in the challenges he sets up for heroes. The Admin is also highly disrespectful of and crass towards the deaths and tragedies of others, as seen when he sadistically used a giant prismarine statue to destroy the memorial of Reuben, Jesse's beloved late pet pig. Much like Hadrian and Mevia from Season 1, the Admin's only known motives for his evil deeds are for his own enjoyment. Similarly, he has no regard for the lives of others and even has fun toying around with said lives. As Vos, he seemingly cared deeply for his "friends", as seen when he gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by The Admin (determinant). Vos is also a coward; this is shown when he runs away from battles, most of the time. Much of the Admin's personality remains unknown, which will likely be revealed in future episodes. Powers and Abilities The Admin possibly possesses god-like powers, apparently enough to build anything in a short amount of time. However, he is shown to be able to shape-shift into different people and other creatures, and can also control giant statues in his Sea Temple, and a snowman as well. As evidenced by himself reffering to Jesse as "mortal", the Admin himself could be immortal, but this has not been revealed yet. The Admin seems to be a skilled actor. This is evidenced by his portrayal of "Vos", when he feigns fear and concern, even outright deeming himself (the Admin) insane and angrily complaining that the Admin just can't stop putting him in cages. His giant Prismarine Foe statue (a prismarine colossus) speaks slowly, deliberately and condescendingly. His snowman behaves in a more approachable, lighthearted manner. History Background The Admin is a mysterious being that (presumably) built the world from scratch. It's later revealed that the Admin is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of the Admin's challenges, the Admin left this world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack, found the Admin's prismarine gauntlet. Although Jack did not believe the legends of the Admin, he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, travelled down to the Admin's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that even after this, Jack still did not believe that the Admin existed. Season 2 Hero in Residence While chasing Lluna the treasure-sniffing llama in a cave, Jesse and Petra stumble across a room. In the middle of the room, up top a pyramid made of sand and red sand lay a prismarine gauntlet. The Admin whispered Jesse's name, which only Jesse heard. Jesse approaches the gauntlet before it rises up and places itself onto his/her right hand, much to his/her shock. Jesse and Petra attempt to remove the gauntlet, to no avail. The ground shakes, before the sand pyramid starts falling downwards, leaving behind a hole in the ground. Emitting from hole is a green light, accompanied with green fog. Jesse dubs the hole "Heckmouth." After hearing another tremor, Jesse, Petra and Lluna leave the cavern. Outside the cavern, Jesse, per Petra's suggestion, leaves behind a warning sign. (The sign may say "KEEP OFF THE GRASS", "TOP SECRET: GO AWAY.", "NOTHING TO SEE HERE." or "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", the last of which is arguably the most effective warning.) After Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm get inside the Sea Temple, they get attention by some Elder Guardians which tried to attack them. Jesse then spots some obsidian cages on the ceiling before he attacks the Elder Guardians. Then, Jesse then has to take one of the dead Elder Guardian's stuff, and with it, Jesse has the option to create block to solve a puzzle door. After Jesse solves it, the door opens, and then all obsidian cages open, and "Vos" can be seen falling from one of the cages. The Admin chose this time to disguise himself as Vos, while making himself appear as if he had been trapped in the temple for a very long time, claiming to have survived on porkchops. Jack is overjoyed to be reunited with his long-lost friend. "Vos" then shows curiosity as to whether or not Jesse and Petra are good, before showing a desire to leave the Sea Temple immediately. Jesse refuses, as they need the Structure Block inside the temple, much to Vos's dismay. Then, Jesse and the gang (along with Vos) walk through the temple into a hallway with some tall Prismarine Foes, hostile statues that come alive. The statues wake up and start chasing Jesse's Gang before being blocked off by a door. Jesse then finds the structure block, and Vos and the others show surprise. The statues then manage to break into the room, and a fierce battle ensures. Vos then acts scared, begging Jesse to use the structure block to fend off their attackers. Then, a giant Prismarine Foe that the Admin is controlling punches a hole in a wall, and greets Jesse. After Jesse manages to destroy one smaller Prismarine Foe, the giant Prismarine Foe starts attacking Jesse. He/she then has to choose between helping Petra retrieve her beloved sword without getting killed, or save Jack, Nurm, and Vos from a hoard of smaller Prismarine Foes. If Jesse helps Petra, Vos will feign concern for Jack after a statue blinds one of Jack's eyes. Then, the Gang (along with Vos) escape the Sea Temple. The gang visits the "Heckmouth" where Jesse first found the gauntlet. Petra is seen giving Vos an iron sword, presumably so he can help fend of the charged creepers while Jesse used the Structure Block to close the "Heckmouth". Jesse succeeds in doing so, before the gang returns to Beacontown, then Vos goes with Jack, Nurm, and Petra (determinant) to set up a new adventure together. As the townsfolk celebrate Jesse's "victory", another giant Prismarine Foe (or possibly the same one) controlled by the Admin stomps into town. As the townsfolk scream and run, the giant statue calmly says "Jesse... Did you really think you could run away from the Admin? You've really got my attention now." Giant Consequences The Prismarine Foe states to the cowering citizens of Beacontown that he wishes to speak with Jesse, the "Gauntlet Bearer". TBA At the end of the episode, the Admin reveals to Jesse's Gang that he has been masquerading as Vos and that the real Vos is dead as Jack believed, much to Jack's horror. Stella offers to join the Admin, which he seemingly shows interest towards. He then berated Jesse for cheating in his challenge, saying that he made said challenge just for him/her. The Admin then lifts Jesse, Petra and Jack into the air and deems Jesse "not worthy", removing his/her gauntlet and placing a red gauntlet on the hand of either Petra or Jack, depending on who destroyed the Clock and "won the game", cursing said victim to be his "new champion". The Admin then sends Jesse and Jack/Petra (whoever wasn't deemed worthy) to a place where "they will never see the light of day ever again", which is a dangerous prison where he sends those who he has "special plans for". Quotes Gallery Df5ca075b-1.jpg|The giant statue that the real Admin was controlling. Admin&Jesse.png|The Admin's statue facing Jesse in Giant Consequences. Snowman_Admin.png|The Admin's Snowman. (These are not the same beings, as the fake Vos (who is the Admin) and the Snowman can be seen together if Jesse chose to go with Lukas.) Trivia * The Admin is the third antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, to have an antagonistic role in more than one episode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Ivor. * It's thought that the Admin disguised himself as a snowman. However, this is not true, as they are actually two separate beings, as if Jesse chooses to go with Lukas, then the fake Vos (who is the Admin) and the Snowman can both be seen in the same scene. Due to this, it's very likely that the Admin has used the Snowman to push his evil plans further, just like he did with the giant statue in the previous episode. ** This makes it possible that the Admin can bring other inanimate objects to life as well, and that both the statue and the Snowman were his servants. ** Despite this, however, many people still believe that the Admin, the prismarine colossus, and the snowman are the same character. * Due to the Admin's voice sounding like a robot, he might actually be an evil robot. If this is true, it could mean that the Admin has been lying about creating the world. There is currently no proof of this; however, it could be revealed in future episodes. * Although the Admin has committed several evil acts, it's debatable whether or not he qualifies as Pure Evil (like Hadrian is), similarly to another villain from Minecraft: Story Mode, Mevia. If the Admin is, in fact, a Pure Evil villain, this reveal could be added in the next few episodes of Season 2. ** However, while the Admin tortures others out of anger, Hadrian does so purely out of entertainment (though it's very possible the Admin does so purely out of entertainment as well). ** Also, the Admin usually has an evil stare in his true form when capturing Jesse and his/her friends, but Hadrian usually had an evil grin while torturing his competitors. * Vos is not the Admin's true identity, as the real Vos, who was one of Jack's best friends, died in the Sea Temple. The Admin confirms this when he states that the real Vos would never have survived in the Sea Temple for so long. He also complains that he had to waste so much time looking like "that crusty old adventurer", who was Vos. * Despite Vos not being The Admin's true identity, they both share the same voice actor: J.B Blanc. * Interestingly, at the end of Episode 2, even after the Admin reveals that he had been masquerading as Vos, his newly revealed appearance still bore similar facial and hair features to the real Vos. His voice also sounded similar to Vos's. It is currently unknown whether or not this is the Admin's true form (though it's very possible, since he showed the said form after taking off his Vos disguise when he revealed himself). * The Admin has some similarities to Lord Business from The LEGO Movie. ** Both of their signature colors are red. ** Both are hateful tyrants that want things to go their way. ** Both had special plans for the protagonists. ** Both are the main antagonists in their stories. ** Both have someone to work with/for them. (Stella works with the Admin, Bad Cop works for Lord Business.) *** However, while Lord Business was Redeemed because of Emmet, the Admin has not been redeemed yet, as the latter remains hateful. However, he could be redeemed in the future because of Jesse. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Omnipotents Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Defilers